SRD:Soulknife
Soulknife Making a Soulknife Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All the following are class features of the soulknife. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Soulknives are proficient with all simple weapons, with their own mind blades, and with light armor and shields (except tower shields). (Su): As a move action, a soulknife can create a semisolid blade composed of psychic energy distilled from their own mind. The blade is identical in all ways (except visually) to a short sword of a size appropriate for its wielder. For instance, a Medium soulknife materializes a Medium mind blade that they can wield as a light weapon, and the blade deals 1d6 points of damage (crit 19–20/×2). Soulknives who are smaller or larger than Medium create mind blades identical to short swords appropriate for their size, with a corresponding change to the blade’s damage. The wielder of a mind blade gains the usual benefits to their attack roll and damage roll from a high Strength bonus. The blade can be broken (it has hardness 10 and 10 hit points); however, a soulknife can simply create another on their next move action. The moment they relinquishes their grip on their blade, it dissipates (unless they intends to throw it; see below). A mind blade is considered a magic weapon for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. A soulknife can use feats such as Power Attack or Combat Expertise in conjunction with the mind blade just as if it were a normal weapon. They can also choose mind blade for feats requiring a specific weapon choice, such as Weapon Specialization. Powers or spells that upgrade weapons can be used on a mind blade. A soulknife’s mind blade improves as the character gains higher levels. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, the mind blade gains a cumulative +1 enhancement bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls (+2 at 8th level, +3 at 12th level, +4 at 16th level, and +5 at 20th level). Even in places where psionic effects do not normally function (such as within a null psionics field), a soulknife can attempt to sustain their mind blade by making a DC 20 Will save. On a successful save, the soulknife maintains their mind blade for a number of rounds equal to their class level before they need to check again. On an unsuccessful attempt, the mind blade vanishes. As a move action on their turn, the soulknife can attempt a new Will save to rematerialize their mind blade while they remain within the psionics negating effect. : A soulknife gains Weapon Focus (mind blade) as a bonus feat. : A soulknife gains Wild Talent as a bonus feat. (This class feature provides the character with the psionic power they need to materialize their mind blade, if they have no power points otherwise.) (Ex): A soul knife of 2nd level or higher can throw their mind blade as a ranged weapon with a range increment of 30 feet. Whether or not the attack hits, a thrown mind blade then dissipates. A soulknife of 3rd level or higher can make a psychic strike (see below) with a thrown mind blade and can use the blade in conjunction with other special abilities (such as Knife to the Soul; see below). (Su): As a move action, a soulknife of 3rd level or higher can imbue their mind blade with destructive psychic energy. This effect deals an extra 1d8 points of damage to the next living, nonmindless target they successfully hit with a melee attack (or ranged attack, if they are using the throw mind blade ability). Creatures immune to mind-affecting effects are immune to psychic strike damage. (Unlike the rogue’s sneak attack, the psychic strike is not precision damage and can affect creatures otherwise immune to extra damage from critical hits or more than 30 feet away, provided they are living, nonmindless creatures not immune to mind-affecting effects.) A mind blade deals this extra damage only once when this ability is called upon, but a soulknife can imbue their mind blade with psychic energy again by taking another move action. Once a soulknife has prepared their blade for a psychic strike, it holds the extra energy until it is used. Even if the soulknife drops the mind blade (or it otherwise dissipates, such as when it is thrown and misses), it is still imbued with psychic energy when the soulknife next materializes it. At every four levels beyond 3rd (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th), the extra damage from a soulknife’s psychic strike increases as shown on the Table above. (Su): At 5th level, a soulknife becomes able to materialize their mind blade as a free action instead of a move action. They can make only one attempt to materialize the mind blade per round, however. (Su): At 5th level, a soulknife gains the ability to change the form of their mind blade. As a fullround action, they can change their mind blade to replicate a longsword (damage 1d8 for a Medium weapon wielded as a one-handed weapon) or a bastard sword (damage 1d10 for a Medium weapon, but they must wield it as a two-handed weapon unless they know the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) feat). If a soulknife shapes their mind blade into the form of a bastard sword and wields it two-handed, they add 1-1/2 times their Strength bonus to their damage rolls, just like when using any other two-handed weapon. Alternatively, a soulknife can split their mind blade into two identical short swords, suitable for fighting with a weapon in each hand. (The normal penalties for fighting with two weapons apply.) However, both mind blades have an enhancement bonus 1 lower than the soulknife would otherwise create with a single mind blade. (Su): At 6th level, a soulknife gains the ability to enhance their mind blade. they can add any one of the weapon special abilities on the table below that has an enhancement bonus value of +1. At every four levels beyond 6th (10th, 14th, and 18th), the value of the enhancement a soulknife can add to their weapon improves to +2, +3, and +4, respectively. A soulknife can choose any combination of weapon special abilities that does not exceed the total allowed by the soulknife’s level. The weapon ability or abilities remain the same every time the soulknife materializes their mind blade (unless they decide to reassign its abilities; see below). The ability or abilities apply to any form the mind blade takes, including the use of the shape mind blade or bladewind class abilities. A soulknife can reassign the ability or abilities they have added to their mind blade. To do so, they must first spend 8 hours in concentration. After that period, the mind blade materializes with the new ability or abilities selected by the soulknife. : A soulknife gains Speed of Thought as a bonus feat at 6th level. (Su): At 9th level, a soulknife gains the ability to momentarily fragment their mind blade into numerous identical blades, each of which strikes at a nearby opponent. As a full attack, when wielding their mind blade, a soulknife can give up their regular attacks and instead fragment their mind blade to make one melee attack at their full base attack bonus against each opponent within reach. Each fragment functions identically to the soulknife’s regular mind blade. When using bladewind, a soulknife forfeits any bonus or extra attacks granted by other feats or abilities (such as the Cleave feat or the haste spell). The mind blade immediately reverts to its previous form after the bladewind attack. : A soulknife gains Greater Weapon Focus (mind blade) as a bonus feat at 9th level. (Su): Beginning at 13th level, when a soulknife executes a psychic strike, they can choose to substitute Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma damage (their choice) for extra dice of damage. For each die of extra damage they gives up, they deal 1 point of damage to the ability score they choose. A soulknife can combine extra dice of damage and ability damage in any combination. The soulknife decides which ability score their psychic strike damages and the division of ability damage and extra dice of damage when they imbues their mind blade with the psychic strike energy. (Ex): At 17th level and higher, a soulknife can throw a number of mind blades per round equal to the number of melee attacks they could make. Epic Soulknife Mind Blade: At 25th level and every five levels thereafter, the soulknife gains an additional +1 enhancement bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls (+6 at 25th, +7 at 30th, and so on). Mind Blade Enhancement: The epic soulknife’s mind blade gains additional powers as the soulknife gains epic levels. At 22nd level and every four levels thereafter, the soulknife can improve the value of the weapon special abilities on their mind blade by 1 (+5 equivalent bonus at 22nd, +6 at 26th, and so on). As noted in the soulknife class description, reassigning qualities still takes 8 hours of concentration. Psychic Strike: The epic soulknife’s psychic strike progression continues past 20th level, continuing to grant an additional die (d8) of damage every four levels higher than 19th (+6d8 at 23rd, +7d8 at 27th, and so on). : The epic soulknife gains a bonus psionic feat every three levels higher than 20th (23rd, 26th, and so on).